Mine
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Rated T for some of the "sensitive" parts, no hard sex or it would be M. This takes place after my last story, where Ruby and Skullboy said I love you but never actually started dating. No it is not another chapter or I would have put it in the other story. It is just something that happens after. Skullboy visits her in HER room this time


There she sat, On the edge of her bed facing away from the door. The red haired girl with a book in her hands. looking down at the explicit words on the page of a romance novel she was reading, she solemnly turned the page. Bright sunlight seeped through her window and lit only a heart shaped spot in the middle of the room where her bed was positioned. The rest of the room was dark. She liked it that way, the atmosphere was tranquil and calming.

Softly, there was a knowing at the door. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, Skullboy entered. Ruby apparently hadn't heard the soft rapping of the boney hand versus her wooden door. Skullboy crept slowly and carefully up to the bed, being sure not to alert Ruby to his presence. Calmly crawling onto her bed he let out a silent sigh and crawled closer to her.

Ruby now knew there was someone behind her, she could even feel them on the bed, but before she had a chance to turn around and see who it was, Skullboy slipped his arms smoothly around her waist and buried his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder. Then, he left a small, soft kiss on her neck, you could barely even tell it was there. He nuzzled his head further into her neck gently as she giggled lightly.

"Well someone is feeling affectionate today" she spoke softly, turning her head and lowering her eye lids at him.

Skullboy merely smiled into her neck and held her a little tighter, making a small pleased sound. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity to him, taking in her scent and the atmosphere around them. The sun was just setting and the moon was almost ready rise, creating a glow through the window like no other. Just as Ruby did, Skullboy also found it tranquil and calming. The perfect evening to stir up a little sensual romance.

He started moving his fingers ever so slightly up and down her sides, lightly brushing her body which was hidden under her black dress. He trailed soft kisses up her neck and onto her cheek, then looked around to see her face and look dreamily into her eyes. Ruby was blushing, but she couldn't help but melt into the sensation of his soft sweet kisses. She smirked coyly at him, then lightly brushed his mouth with her own.

When Ruby pulled away Skullboy opened his eyes and gave her a quizzical look, as if to say 'what was that?'. But Ruby continued smirking coyly at him, and he got the drift. Making an O shape with his mouth in realization and moving his head slightly back with the motion, he returned her smirk and pressed his chest to her back, eliminating any free space they had before. He moved his hand up and down with his fingers, still only brushing her sides lightly. His kisses were more and more as he moved from her face and down her neck, some of the time only grazing his lips against her sensitive white skin. Ruby leaned back into the feeling of his lips against her skin, closing her eyes and taking in more air than usual. Skullboy reached the bottom of Ruby's neck, where he paused for a moment, not knowing if he should go any further.

Skullboy retreated and settled for hugging Ruby once more. He snuggled into her and smiled like a child with his favorite teddy bear. Ruby looked at him and smiled as she snuggled back.

"Thanks Skullboy" She whispered softly. Skullboy nodded slowly and looked at her again. He brushed a boned hand over her forehead and let it rest on her cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles, massaging her cheek.

"Are you going to say anything this entire time?" Ruby asked in a low voice. Skullboy shook his head and smiled teasingly. Ruby let out a huff, but smiled anyway and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved forward slowly and left butterfly kisses on the edge of her mouth. Ruby got what he wanted, and closed the distance between her mouth and his. She kissed him passionately, as he returned the tender kiss. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly yet gently. He started to move his mouth in a rhythmic motion, Ruby followed suit. Their mouths crashed and released in a sensational movement that was perfectly timed with the other. At one time one would retreat and the other advance, then the opposite way around. Eventually Ruby opened her mouth and allowed him access, and he took it willingly. Skullboy slowly allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, then he began his exploration. His and Ruby's tongues danced, delicately touching each other and getting to know the space of the others mouth.

Ruby sighed/moaned as she pressed her lips harder to Skullboy's, and pressed her body further into his. Skullboy grunted as he softly fell backward onto the bed, Ruby landing lightly on top of him. He let her stay there for a short time, the rolled her onto her back and laid on his side beside her, only his upper body being over top of her. Then, he broke off, and stared into her eyes. She stared back, both of their eyes half lidded, wearing dreamy smiles.

Skullboy lowered his head to hers once more, once again just enjoying the serenity of the moment. He didn't seem to want to get too frisky. Just wanted to stay calm and drown himself in the love he feels for Ruby. Ruby was greatful for that, and also greatful that he wasn't the kind of person who had to take love to the extreme all the time. He was respectful too, respectful of her and respectful of her wishes. Like earlier, when he had stopped just at her chest and not gone any further. She loved him so much.

He lowered himself to lay beside her, draping his arm over her torso to keep her close, and closed his eyes. She rolled over and looked at him, he had a cute little smile on his face, and looked completely contented. She rested her head by his, and closed her eyes to relax. After a while of laying there, they both fell asleep. Waking up from the small nap, Ruby rolled over to check the clock. She sat up to see better, but had to move away from Skullboy to do so.

Skullboy whimpered from the sudden loss and opened his eyes. He squinted and pouted at Ruby as he saw she had moved away, then made a loud whining/ groaning noise. He scuffled over to her and grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into him. As he did this he groaned out the word "mine" and held her tightly and closed his eyes.

Ruby giggled as she replied "forever"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I guess I lied in my last author's note for my last story, I did end up making another Ruby Gloom fiction... And sorry for any typos, I tried to fix them all but I started getting mad at the keyboard. My laptop keyboard isn't laid out very nicely and it makes it hard to type.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review. Byez for now.**_


End file.
